pso2pediafandomcom-20200215-history
Classes
Return to the Nexus Overview In this game your character does not have a level. Instead, your class has a level and you can switch classes if you like, leveling each up independantly. Each class has it's own skill tree, but you only get to use the tree from your current class. See Skill Points for more info. The basic starting classes are Hunter, Ranger and Force. To that list, Braver and Bouncer have been added. To get to the advanced classes, you will need to level up the related basic class to level 30. So if you wanted to be a Techer, you first need to be a 30th level or higher Force. Your class determines your stats, skills and what weapons you can use. The Subclass system is coming soon! See below for info. Hunter Hunters are wariors. They specialize in Heavy melee (or hand to hand) combat. They have the best HP of all the classes and they need it as they are always in the heat of battle. Hunters use big powerful weapons, can block and get "Gears". That is to say that many weapons can get special attacks (you must get then from your skill tree) that wind up as you attack normally. Once full, you can use the special attack. Hunters have 2 stats that are particular to the class: 打撃力- Striking Power 打撃防御- Striking Defense Fighter These are a lighter faster version of a Hunter. They can't use the big bulky weapons and instead get fast nimble weapons. They get new weapons and skills. They have the same prime stats as Humter. They still get a gear type system. To become a Fighter you must first become a level 30+ Hunter! Ranger Rangers specialize in the use of guns. This allows them to deliver damage from a distance and aviod some of the damage facing Hunters. They have 2 stats particular to this class as well: 射撃力 - Ranged Power 射撃防御 - Ranged Defense Gunner A gunner is to ranger what fighter is to hunter. They are a light fast ranger. They get new weapons like all of the new classes and new skills. The basis of this new class is to attack so fast that the enemy has no time to react. They use the same primary stats as ranger. To become a Gunner you must first become a level 30+ Ranger. Force Forces are masters of techniques, powerful psychic powers (or spells if you like). They tend to be more difficult to play than hunters or rangers. The have a very poor defense and low HP so they die very easy. On the flip side, they are siege canons capable of inflicting colossal damage on their targets. They are also healers able to restore HP to themselves and others in range. There are 2 stats that are extra special to a force: 法撃力 - Tech Power 法撃防御 - Tech Defense Techer A type of Force that is more geared toward up close combat. They have alot in common with Forces, but can use wands in place of rods. This allows for a Hunter like gear system to be used with the wand. They also get different techniques that forces. They excel with healing and support and with a boosted striking defense, are more well suited to the front lines. Their primary stats are the same. To become a Techer, one must first master the art of the Force (Force level 30+). Braver This is a new class that was added to the basic lineup some time after the release. It is basically a Fightgunner, or a cross between a melee type warrior and a ranger type. It is now one of the basic classes so it is available to all players at the start of the game. Bravers has alot of flexability in that they are skilled in both close and distant combat, but are a bit on the weak side in the way of health that can become problematic. There are 3 stats that a bouncer holds dear 打撃力- Striking Power 射撃力 - Ranged Power Bouncer Ok, so I am still trying to wrap my head around this class, but I will tell you what I think I know and will update this when I can. Bouncer is basically a wartecher, for those of you that played PSU, but with different weapons and skills. They have close range melee ability, but also techniques. It would seem the weak point would be range. They don't get wands, rods or talisies to cast spells, but instead use a new weapon called jet boots. It would seem they cast spells with their feet. This would keep them always in the heat of battle and lead to a weak long range. There is a bit of speculation there however. Subclass The ability to select sub-classes will arrive in October. Pso2 allows players to change their clas as they wish, in fact they even encourage it. The reason is the soon to arrive subclass system. This will allow you to level up 2 different classes and then merge them into one. This works by choosing one as your main class and then picking the other as your subclass. Obviously you need to have levels in both classes first. Once you have everything set up, you will be able to use the weapons of your primary class only, but will get the techniques, photon arts and skills of your subclass as well as your main class. You will also get 20% of the stats of your subclass. It looks like you can mix any classes, so you could be a fighter/gunner or a force/techer. Any 2 classes will work so long as you have levels in them. Return to the Nexus